Gift of Gratitude
by btamamura
Summary: Sloth wishes to give Sasako a gift to express his gratitude for all that she's done for him. But, what will it be? Some spoilers.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shirokuma Cafe or the characters._

**Notes: **_**Following episode 35 of Shirokuma Cafe, I found myself wanting to write a fic in which Sloth is able to do something nice for Sasako in return for her continuous assistance in his life. He does enjoy knitting, it was mentioned in an earlier episode that it's one of his hobbies. I apologise for lack of puns, but I couldn't fit one in... There are some spoilers in this, but nothing too major. Still, I have warned you about them.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this friendship fic about Sloth and Sasako.**_

It had been a whole two years, but Sloth finally held in his claws, one completed scarf. It was a lovely shade of pink. At first, he'd been considering using it himself, but someone else came to mind. _She has...complained...about...the cold...weather...often..._ He examined it once more, a feat that took another ten minutes.

In the end, his mind was made up.

Sasako entered the cafe, shivering as she shook off the snowflakes gathering on top of her head. "It is very cold out there today..."

"Really? I find it very pleasant," Shirokuma responded. Naturally, he would find the icy-cold weather comfortable; he was made for those temperatures.

Sasako voiced that thought and added, "unfortunately, humans aren't so lucky. The best we can do is wear as many thick items of clothing as possible." She made her way to the backrooms so she could change into her uniform. She was thankful for the heating system going through the cafe. It was warm enough so most customers wouldn't freeze, but at the same time, wasn't too hot so there would be comfort for those who prefer cooler temperatures. She gazed out the window. _I hope Sloth-san isn't too cold out there..._

By the time Sasako had emerged from the backrooms, tidying her bandana, the first customers had arrived. "Welcome, Penguin-san, Panda-kun."

Panda was shivering slightly. He didn't like cold weather very much.

Penguin, on the other hand, looked very comfortable. He climbed onto his seat. "Ohayou, Sasako-san. I'd like a cafe mocha, please."

"Coming right up!"

Shirokuma placed two cups of water onto the counter-top; one for each of his customers and friends. "How are you two finding this weather?"

"I can't get enough of it," Penguin replied delightfully. "Though, I'm not looking forward to when summer rolls around again..."

"I prefer the summer to this," Panda responded, allowing the heating indoors to warm him up. He was fortunate to have fur, but he was made for a warmer climate. "Handa-san has been fixing up a special room for Joukin Panda and I to sit in through winter."

"That was very nice of him," Sasako commented as she placed Penguin's cafe mocha in front of the flightless bird. "Here you are, Penguin-san."

Penguin nodded his thanks and picked the mug up in his flippers. He had a sip and let out a content sigh.

"Can I have an extra large serving of bamboo?" Panda requested.

"It will be ready in a few minutes," Shirokuma responded as he started to prepare the requested meal.

Sloth was sitting inside the tent he'd made into his home. He was searching through some wrapping paper he'd purchased the last time Sasako had taken him shopping. It wasn't hard to find, again thanks to Sasako.

He smiled widely. Sasako had done so very much for him. She helped him get to his new home, she takes him shopping, she helps clean his home... A year ago, he'd wanted to take her out to dinner as a thank you, and he'd worked in the cafe for a day to try to earn enough money to do that. It was only after Sasako's reassurance that he didn't have to do anything like that for her because he had already done so much (without him even realising), that he decided it was fine not to work.

Even so, it would be nice to give her a gift of gratitude. The scarf was the perfect option. Now, if only he could decide which wrapping paper seemed most appropriate.

Thanks to the weather, there were a lot of customers seeking hot beverages and a warm place to relax. Sasako and Shirokuma were very busy that day.

Penguin finished his third cafe mocha.

"Penguin-san, I've been wondering...why do you like to drink a hot drink like that even though you prefer the cold?" Panda asked.

"Because it sits well inside me and it tastes good. It doesn't make me feel as hot as the summer sun does. Is that a good enough answer?"

"That's a pretty boring response."

He sweatdropped. "You didn't even listen to me, did you?"

"Not at all."

_Sigh_. "Then, why did you ask?"

"I wanted to. It didn't mean I wanted to listen to the answer."

"Then, next time, just don't ask."

He pulled out a sheet of silvery wrapping paper. "Perfect..." He carefully laid it onto the ground and set it out flat. He then picked up the scarf and folded it neatly in half and then half again. He sat it onto the sheet of paper and worked on wrapping his gift neatly. By the time he'd finished, the sun was setting.

Sasako let out a breath of relief. The day was almost over. After visiting Sloth to help him make his bed for the night, she was looking forward to getting home and having a hot bath before resting her feet. Mind you, she enjoyed working at the cafe, but it was an especially busy day and her feet were a little sore.

"Good work, Sasako-san," Shirokuma complimented as he started cleaning up. Penguin and Panda had already left. "Would you be able to finish up in here before you go to Sloth-san's house?"

"Of course, Shirokuma-san." She rose from her seat and helped sweep the floors and clean down the tables. It was beneficial doing it the night before because it meant the cleaning didn't have to be done very early in the morning before the cafe opened.

He signed the card he'd started writing two weeks ago. "Sasako...-san...should be...here very...soon..." He gazed down at the wrapped parcel. "I...hope she...likes my...gift to...her..."

She wiped at her brow. The cleaning was finished. She was finally able to change out of her uniform, and then go to see Sloth.

Shirokuma watched the exhausted woman make her way to the backrooms and smiled. He'd known since the first day that she was the right person to help around the cafe. She focused on her job when necessary, interacted well with the customers and even retorted to his puns whenever Penguin wasn't around.

Sasako emerged from the backrooms, she was in her casual winter apparel, mittens on her hands and a woolen hat sitting on her head. "Good work, Shirokuma-san."

"Good work, Sasako-san. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." She waved slightly, then made her way outside. It was time to see Sloth.

Sloth sat in his tent, the cold weather not one of his favourite things in the world. He held the present in his claws, careful not to tear the paper he'd wrapped so immaculately.

The sound of approaching footfalls filled the air, and soon, there was someone poking their head through the opening of the tent. "Konbanwa, Sloth-san," Sasako greeted.

"Konbanwa...Sasako...-san..." Sloth responded. He waited until she'd entered, shuffling back to make some room for her. He then held out his gift. "Here...this is...for you..."

"For me?" Sasako blinked in confusion and surprise. It wasn't Christmas yet, why is she receiving the gift now?

As if sensing her thoughts, Sloth smiled. "This is...not for...Christmas... This is...to say...thank you...for everything...you've...done for...me..."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sloth-san, but as I said, you don't have to do anything like this to say thank you. I'm still thankful to you." She accepted the present. First, she opened the envelope sitting on top and pulled out the card. She opened it and read it.

_To Sasako-san, words cannot express my gratitude to your assistance over the years since we first met. I know you said I didn't have to do anything to express it, but I still felt that this act of kindness and generosity would be enough to express thanks. Thank you very much for all you have done, and all that you will do in the future. Sloth. _

She then set the present onto her lap and carefully unwrapped it. She picked up the bundle inside and unfurled it to reveal a pink scarf. "Did you make this yourself?"

He nodded and smiled, the redness on his cheeks showing through his fur. "I started...it two...years ago... Do...you like...it...?"

"I love it. Thank you so much, Sloth-san." She wrapped it around her neck, already feeling the extra warmth from the soft wool. She then reached over and placed a hand on top of Sloth's head. "I mean it. Thank you very much."

"I am...glad that...you like...it...Sasako...-san..." His smile widened. He'd finally been able to give Sasako something to let her know just how grateful he was for everything she had done for him in the past, and everything she would do to help him in the future.

For the time being though, the two friends sat there in that tent, feeling warm, relaxed and content.


End file.
